Diskussion:Sasori
Sasori ist viel älter, da er ja schon vor 20 Jahren ein S-Rang gesuchter Missing-Nin war, ich würde sagen der ist etwa 35 bis 40 nein ich glaube kaum das er 40 ist ich denke eher so um die 30-35 den irgendwo hab ich auch gelesen das er 33 ist SnakeKingOrochimaru Wurde wieter unten auch schon diskuiert! sasa-chan wissen sasori ist einer der stärksten von akatsuki Wieso hat er sich denn absichtlich umbringen lassen? : Wahrscheinlich weil er letztendlich bereut hat was er getan hat.--Kyuubi 18:59, 5. Apr 2008 (CEST) ich mein woher wisst ihr das? als seine eigenen Puppen ihn durchbohrt hatten war er doch recht überrascht und er wollte ja auch noch Sakura töten...ich denke nicht das er bewusst sterben wollte. ---- Das er sich absichtlich umbringen lässt glaub ich auch nicht ich nimms erstmal raus.--Icis Leibgarde 16:02, 7. Apr 2008 (CEST) : In Chapter 275 sagt aber Chiyo das Sasori ihren letzten Angriff vorausgesehen hat, ihm aber nicht ausgewichen ist.--Kyuubi 17:02, 7. Apr 2008 (CEST) Beherrscht er nicht das Katon weil er kann ja Katon: Shouten Kaen Tama no Jutsu --Cingcobra 21:37, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ---- Ne ich glaub da ist so as wie ein flammenwerfer -- Benutzer:Isama ---- Sasori muss 35 sein, da er mit 15 sunagakure verlassen hat und er und oma chiyo sich seitdem 20 jahre nicht gesehen haben. in seinem Steckbrief steht doch auch, dass er 35 Jahre alt ist. Ninjason 12:25, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :wird es im manga i-wo gesagt, dass er mit 15 suna verließ? und somit er 35 ist, da in den schriften sein alter gar nicht angegeben ist. Johnny/ジョニー 10:47, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::in den Manga Bänden gibt es manchmal hintergrund informationen und da steht das Sasori Sunagakure mit 15 Jahren verlassen hat.--Revan55 11:14, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::achso... in welchem band war das? Johnny/ジョニー 11:16, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::Band 30 --Revan55 11:17, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::::danke revan. Johnny/ジョニー 11:18, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ha Sasori einer meiner Lieblings-Charaktere. Wieso ist Sasori der Akatsuki beigetretten?--Sushinia-Namikaze 23:15, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ---- ich glaub er wa irgendwie verwiirrt oda so weil seine alten gestorben sind und woolte diese leeeeere füllen indem er menschen tötet :D is ja nua ne doowe teory:) frage und zwar nachdem sasori kankuro besiegt hatte, meinte er zu dedeira, dass nachdem shukaku versiegelt wurde, er eine person suchen will.. welche person ist das??Screamo-fan 14:20, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Er meinte Orochimaru!!!--Sushinia-Namikaze 14:45, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) sagt mal könnt ihr mir die stelle nennen wo sasori den sand doppelgänger macht, bitte nicht im manga sondern im anime, wenns geht. danke 1000words Das würde ich auch gerne wissen ich kann mich nämlich an keinen Sand Doppelgänger erinnern. --Revan55 08:38, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) geht mir genauso und die suiton attacke die er macht wisst ihr schon wie die heißt?1000words Also, die Anwendung des Sanddoppelgängers wirst Du wohl nicht im deutschen Anime sehen, da die Folge (Nr.8) nicht ausgestrahlt wurde. Musst dann bei myvideo oder so gucken, bei ca. 9:30 min. Sasuke16 10:04, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) gut danke habs gesehen, hatte es auch schonmal gesehen, bloß konnte mich nicht dran erinnern.?1000words Letztens kam die Folge erst als Sasori gegen Kankuro kämpfte und er den Sanddoppelgänger benutzte. Als Kankuro Sasori in seine 'Sarg'-Marionette einsperrte und seine andere zerteile und diese mit allen Spitzen zur 'Sarg'-Marionette rasten. Als die Marionette wieder geöffnet wurde zerfiel Sasori zu Sand ... ich hoffe doch mal das dies gemeint wurde.^^ Sum2k3 14:08, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) genau die meinte man. 1000words Was jetzt hoher Jonin Level?--Namikaze-Rasengan 17:41, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ja da hab ich mich auch schon gewundert, aber da ich kein bock hab wiede rmit 1000words rumzu streiten lass ich jemand anders den vortritt Screamo-fan 18:00, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) wenn hidan einen hohen jonin level bekommt, dann frage ich mich ebend wieso sasori der den dritten und stärksten kazekege besiegt hat, warum ebend der keinen hohen jonin level bekommen soll und bei itachi steht nichts, sowie bei deidara der gaara besiegt hat, ich meine nur da müsst ihr euch schon einig werden, denke mal das alle mitglieder von akatsuki einen hohen joninlevel haben und ebend manche nen kage level, außer vielleicht konan. und streiten brauchst nicht, nur diskutieren. 1000words naja wie sollen wir denn die Kage miteinander vergleichen? Ich habe gerade bei Diskussion:Naruto Uzumaki schon geantwortet, dass der Kage ja keine messbare Stärke hat. Ein hohes Jonin level sollten sie alle bekommen, aber da der KAge kein Ninjarang sondern ein Titel ist, finde ich wir sollten den ganz rausnehmen. Ninjason 11:21, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) also ich bin totaler sasori-fan wissst ihr noch als sakura am Boden lag und da kam der 3.Kazekage ab diesem zeitpunkt war klar das kishi sasori sterben lässt,den innnerhalb einer lichtsekund hat sie den 3.Kazekage zerschlagen????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? der hättte das locker gemerkt wär ausgewichen und hättte sie erstochen das ist klar also für mich war das unfair weil er ziemlich gut war .Er war bessser als kakuzo als hidan (meiner meinung das gift lähmt ja und er ist ja ne marionnete)als deidara bei kisame wärs ein spannneder kampf und als orochimaru sowieso.(ach ja bin neu hier) Familienstammbaum Auf dem Profil von Sasori ist glaub ich ein Fehler... Ebizou ist doch nicht der Bruder von seiner Mutter oder Vater... denn da steht, er ist der Onkel von Sasori O.o Ebizou ist aber der Bruder von seiner Großmutter und somit sein Ur-Onkel ... oder liebe ich falsch?! bin mir grad nicht ganz sicher. *Sheena* 20:47, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Großonkel... Sasoris Ninja-Rang Also, wir haben bei ihm ja "Nuke-Nin (Jonin-Level)" stehen. Die "Jonin-Level/Kage-Level"-Sachen wollten wir ja wegnehmen. Was wollen/sollen wir aber als Theorien-Abschnitt für ihn anstattdessen hinschreiben? Da es nicht so viel um ihn ging, und man ihn nur aus einem Kampf kennt, den er auch noch verloren hat, wüsste ich jetzt nicht, woran man seine Stärke festmachen sollte. ..::Aeris::.. 21:34, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) : ich meine mich zu erinnern das gesagt wir er habe ein ganzes Land mit seinen Puppen eingenommen(einzelnachweise wären jetz toll) und da die Puppen ja mal Menschen/Ninjas waren muss er sie ja auch besiegt haben , ich denke daran kann man seine stärke schon festmachen mfg, Kasch 06:33, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Folge 26 ca. in der Mitte. Er sagt " I used these to conquer an entire Nation" ElMoAusDemGrumm 06:54, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Thx a lot, dann such ich die Stelle nur noch im Manga, und dann schreib ich das. Wenn wem noch was anderes einfällt...! ..::Aeris::.. 08:07, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) habs gefunden chapter 272 page 14-15 mfg Kasch 08:28, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) vergesst den dritten kazekage nicht, es hieß er soll der stärkste gewesen sein und das sasori gegen zwei frauen verloren hat ist auch nicht so tragisch, schließlich hat die eine ihm das puppenspiel beigebracht, die andere sakura wurde trainiert von tsunade und hat sehr gute heil fähigkeiten, außerdem hatte sie noch ein gegengift dabei, da sie vorbereitet in den kampf gegangen ist und wie man weiß ist es in der regel so, dass sich männer körperlich und geistig oft gegenüber frauen überlegen fühlen. 1000words Sasori hat den dritten Kazekage nur getötet von besiegt kann nicht die rede sein, er hat ihn wahrscheinlich in der Nacht vergiftet oder so was ähnliches. --Revan55 12:07, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) wie auch immer er das geschafft hat, er muss sich schon geschickt angestellt haben, schließlich ist das ein kazekage gewesen und der stärkste hinzu, deshalb darf man ihn nicht unterschätzen. 1000words Daten Das gewicht kann irgendwie nicht stimmen. allein der ganze stahl wiegt mindestens 4 mal soviel. Sandaime-Itai-Daitenshi 20:00, 24. Feb. 2010 (UTC) 1. Welcher Stahl? 2. SChau dich mal um - Hier ist kein Gewicht realitätsnah. Alle sind jedoch so von Kishi angegeben worden. Ninjason 20:05, 24. Feb. 2010 (UTC) 1. die klingen auf dem rücken und das Stahlseil im bauch (immerhin knapp 100 meter. 2. schon möglich Vllt meinte Kishi hier tatsächlich den echten Sasori - Der war ja ziemlich zierlich. Ninjason 21:30, 24. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Stimmt, dass ist eine möglichkeit, eine frage egal was hier passiert, du weißt immer als Erster davon. hast du bei jedem artikel beobachten oder so..? Sandaime-Itai-Daitenshi 21:41, 24. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Links in der obersten Narutopedia-Leiste gibt es den Link Letzte Änderungen - der zeigt dir die (Standard: 50) letzten Änderungen an. Damit kannst du solche Änderungen sehr gut verfolgen. Und ich gehöre, was das Ändern von Artikeln hier angeht, zu den aktivieren. Daher ist das immer die erste Seite auf der ich bin. Auf der Hauptseite bin ich eigentlich nie, die überspringe ich immer. Ninjason 22:23, 24. Feb. 2010 (UTC) nochmal meine frage undzwar nachdem er den verfolgunsgtrupp beseitgt hatte und deidara mit gaara auf ihn wartete, sagte er das wenn gaara fertig sei, er sich einer person widmen will, jedoch wurde nicht gesagt welche, habt ihr da vll was mit bekommen in den späteren folgen, das was ich meine war in folge 9Ernie1992 22:09, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) liegt auf der hand, wo hat sasori sakura hingeschickt, zur brücke, wo kabuto wartete, also wird wohl die person denke ich kabuto sein. 1000words Katon Nur mal interessehalber: Woher hast du das mit dem Katon? ..das er in seiner eigenen Puppenform Feuerspuckt muss nicht heißen das er Katon benutzt, schließlich hat er auch rasierklingen unter dem Arm und ist trotzdem kein Arnold Schwarzenegger. xD Sum2k3 13:20, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :das stimmt. warum steht bei ihm eigentlich katon als element? :/ sein feuerjutsu bezog sich auf den mechanischen köper. glaube nicht das katon im namen des jutsus für das element steht wie es sonst geschrieben wird "katon: ..." (火遁・　...), da es einfach in den namen des jutsuseingebunden ist. also als element sollte es weg bei sasori, da es unbekannt ist ob er selbst tatsächlich das element katon besitzt. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 13:57, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::bei der sandkontrolle ist es doch das selbe! die 3. kazekagepuppe kann eisensand kontrollieren und nich sasori selbst. oder bezieht sich sandkontrolle nicht auf diesen eisensand? :/ [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 16:33, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Fakt ist aber, dass das Jutsu Katon: Shouten Kaen Tama heißt, also ganz klar dem Element Katon zuzuordnen ist. Ob er es schon vorher beherrschte oder es nur ein Flammenwerfer ist wissen wir nciht, tut aber auch nichs zur Sache, da es einwandfrei ein Katon-Jutsu ist und auch als solches geführt wird (siehe unsere Jutsu-Liste). Ergo muss man davon ausgehen, dass er dieses Element beherrscht. Und zur Sandkontrolle wollte ich anmerken, dass Sasori den Sand selbst kontrolliert, die Jutsus also quasi mit dem Kazekage als Mittelsmann selbst anwendet, also könnte man die auch wieder hinzufügen. Man muss dies sogar tun, da die Schriften des Sha explizit Sasori als Anwender angeben. Ergo sollte man beides wieder hinzufügen.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 18:25, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :da bin ich in beiden fällen der anderen meinung. @katon: auch wenn dieses jutsu ein katon-jutsu ist, die tatsache ist, wie du sagst, dass wir eben NICHT wissen ob sasori - er als persönlichkeit (und die profilbox spiegelt IHN und nicht seine puppen, die dort nur als waffen aufgelistet werden, wieder) - das element katon beherrscht. das ist eben nicht bekannt und/oder klar. dass er mit hilfe von einer seiner puppen feuer oder ein katon-jutsu erzeugen kann gehört zu seinen techniken/fähigkeiten und deswegen steht es auch bei ihm so. @sandkontrolle: das mit dem 3. kazekage ist praktisch genauso wie mit kabuto und seinen edo tensei-pupen - kabuto beherrscht ja ihre jutsus nicht! ja, sasori kontrolliert all seine jutsus, aber er ist eben nur derjenige, der zuerst kazekage kontrolliert und erst durch ihn den sand kontrolliert. dass sasori selbst den sand kontrolliert war im manga nie die rede. außerdem steht in den schriften des sha, zitat: "die kunst des eisensandes, deren virtuose er zu lebzeiten war, beherrscht der dritte kazekage immer noch meisterhaft" <- das steht unter dem bild von sasori wie er kazekage kontrolliert. sasori war in der lage die von ihm getöteten gegner so in puppen zu verwandeln, dass diese ihre jutsus immer noch behielten - darin war er sicher ein meister, aber in diesen beiden fällen hat sasori diese fähigkeiten nicht beherrscht - und das ist das ausschlaggebende. hin oder her, es ist so :/ [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 18:41, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::sharingan ist euch aufgefallen das einer seine puppen sharingan besitzn also eine sicher und bei der anderen sieht man esnicht so genau. achjaseit wann kann er genjutsus. diese hypnose ist ein ninjutsu. Jönäs 21:06, 24. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::wo kann man denn diese puppe mit sharingan sehen? und welcher jutsu ist das, das mit der hypnose? :/ sehe ich jetzt nicht ganz durch O_o [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 22:33, 24. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::::nur im anime da wo die eine puppe mit der schwächeren art des rasenshuricken rumgeschleudert wir fällt der puppe ein auge raus und wenn man das schnell anhalten kann sieht man das sharingan. ich mein dieses gedankenkontrolljutsu mit dem sasori yuura kontroliert hat. oder gehirnwäsche jedenfalls ist das ein ninjutsu. aber er hat doch nie ein genjutsu eingesetzt. Jönäs 10:49, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::::aha okay. und wo steht denn, dass er genjutsus beherrscht oder einsetzt? [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 11:38, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::::::unter technicken besondere fähigkeiten Jönäs 19:10, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::::::ah okay, fixed. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 19:26, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Aufpassen Leute! Sasori beherrscht Sennou Sousa no Jutsu, ein A-Rang Gen-Jutsu das sich über Jahre hält und das Gedächtnis des Betroffenen völlig verschiebt. Er hat 5 von 5 in Gen-Jutsu in den Data-Books also kann man ihm sein Können wohl kaum absprechen.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 19:46, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) das steht aber ninjutsu :1. hat er 4 von 5 in gen-jutsu und 2. ist Sennou Sousa no Jutsu ein nin-jutsu, kein gen. ihm wird hier nichts abgesprochen, nur zurechtgerückt. sasori ist kein übershinobi, war er nie. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 21:44, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) wie hat sasorie woll seine puupen repariert wenn sie wirkliche stark kapput waren178.14.123.99 22:07, 11. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Was wäre wenn...? Was glaubt ihr wer gewonnen hätte wenn Sasori den Kampf gegen Chiyo und Sakura gewonnen hatte und er dann zu der Brücke gegangen wer ? Dann wären ja Kabuto und Oroshimaru gekommen um ihn zu entführen ( Nein Spaß xD ) . Also ich glaube mindestens wäre Kabuto gestorben und Oroshimaru wäre entkommen . Was denkt ihr ? 80.141.65.148 21:10, 6. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Kirsch 80.141.65.148 21:10, 6. Nov. 2014 (UTC)